


Webbed Up

by secretsauces



Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Urination, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsauces/pseuds/secretsauces
Summary: Day 10: Tied up + Day 12: Trapped and desperateaka how Peter discovered how long it takes his webs to dissolve
Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022877
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Webbed Up

**Author's Note:**

> There's vague references to Uncle Ben and what presumedly happened to him in the beginning, just as warning!

Peter did a lot experimenting on his time off from school. It was that or completely lose himself in grief, and he’d rather focus on something constructive for the time being, something that could actually help people, unlike..

It was May’s first day back to work after her brief break, and as much as Peter was angry at her employers for forcing her back so soon, and the capitalist society that wouldn’t let them mourn in peace, he was glad to have some time alone.

He had decided to focus on his webs today, while he had gotten the first draft of the formula down to pat he needed to test the end result in person. He would’ve preferred to have the resources of the chemistry lab with him for this one, but had managed to grab enough supplies from the school to take home before whatever happened.. Happened.

So far the tests were going well in his small controlled area so as to not make a mess for May to find, small versions of his webs stuck to pieces of paper and dissolved relatively quickly. He knew he had to test the web shooters soon, albeit carefully. Though he was confident in his design he hadn’t quite worked out the delicate intricacies that would make it reliably function. He would start out small, one short push for one piece of paper. Easy.

It started out well enough, the webs and dissolving period proving the same as his previous tests. It was when he started to go for length, to see how far he could shoot his webs that things started to go wrong. At first he’d managed to shoot two successful strands of web to paper on the floor, thanking his newfound heightened sight for the accuracy of his aim. But around the third attempt his web shooter made a clicking sound, appearing jammed. Then it exploded.

The force shot Peter back and suddenly he wasn’t dealing with the tiny breakable webs he’d been playing with all morning, the small explosion had caused a much thicker and substantial version to come out. And was all over him, causing him to stick to the nearest surface. Which would be fine if that surface hadn’t happened to be on his bedroom ceiling. Maybe experimenting while hanging upside down wasn’t the best idea, but something about the position was just comforting after he got bit. Staying upright and on ground level for too long had actually started to make him feel antsy, but he could dig into that later. For now he needed to get down.

Peter struggled against the trapping of his own webs, but they were so much stronger than the others. They were meant for stopping criminals after all. He would’ve been more impressed by the results of his own invention he wasn’t mildly distressed at being stuck by them. Pressing his luckily free hands against the ceiling he pushed away, but paused when he heard a tiny cracking sound within the surface. If he wasn’t careful he not only would bring down his own bedroom ceiling but the floor of the apartment above. The downside of super strength. That’s about when he gave up attempting to escape and resigned himself to waiting.

Peter squinted down at his open laptop, checking the time. It was a little past noon, and he’d probably been stuck around five minutes. Well he guessed this would be his first proper test to see how long his webs could hold someone before dissolving, he just hoped beyond hope that it would be before May got home. 

He spent the first bit of his ceiling exile going through the formula in his head, what was right and what needed improvement, wishing he’d had a pen and some of that paper to write his calculations down or at least his phone to break up the monotony. Peter was bored, but almost as soon as he had that thought he’d regretted it, because as Parker luck would have it, his body gave him something to distract from that. 

The first pangs of desperation from his bladder were reminders that he hadn’t emptied it since he first woke up that morning, right after May left. Then drank her leftover coffee hoping to wake himself up for the day work ahead, then drank about a gallon of water to rinse the disgusting taste of coffee out of his mouth. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. But still, he should’ve anticipated this. Peter squinted at his laptop clock again, which he now noticed had dimmed, a sign it would soon go into sleep mode and he would lose his one way to tell time. 12:20. This wasn’t good.

Shortly after his laptop went to sleep, leaving him quite literally in the dark. Trying to ignore his lower body’s increasing attempts at getting his attention Peter decided to do the same, maybe he’d sleep through the majority of his time trapped and wake up in time to relieve himself before anything worse happened. It didn’t work like that.

Peter managed to doze but when he woke up it was fully and with a dramatically increased pressure in his bladder. He had to repress a gasp at the shock, no longer something he could ignore, the desire to pee was now the only thing on his mind. He really wished he still had a clock, something, anything to distract him from what was quickly becoming a painful situation.

Peter wiggled, which didn’t really help his desperate position, but he thought with hope that he felt there was more give to the webs that held him than when he had first got stuck. They were weakening, but so was his grasp on holding in all his urine. He needed to fight against them, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to without completely losing control.

Peter paused, trying to give himself a break, breathing in heavily through his nose and trying to ignore the constant pressure inside of him. It didn’t work, as his bladder contracted, telling him he was holding in entirely too much liquid, and he gasped as he felt a sudden hot burst of piss against his thigh, soaking into his pants without warning. He clenched his muscles tight, managing to stop the spray before it got out of control but he knew he couldn’t hold it back for long. He needed to get out before he pissed himself completely. Peter had no idea how he’d explain a urine stain the ceiling.

It went on like that for a while, in a sliver lining the involuntary release of pee did seem to free up some room, leaving Peter slightly less desperate as he struggled against his restraints, but his bladder was rapidly refilling and he recognized he had to work quickly. Luckily he could feel the webbing gradually weakening against him, but still had to put in the effort of freeing himself, small spurts of urine escaping him the whole time.

Finally, finally there was enough give that with a final burst of effort Peter launched himself as hard as he could with his limited extremities and broke free of the web cocoon of his own creation. He landed hard on the floor with a grunt and a thud, bits of web still sticky and stuck all over him, but he didn’t care as he hauled himself up and literally ran to the bathroom, piss continuing to leak out along the way.

Not bothering with the door and knowing he wouldn’t make it properly to the toilet Peter nearly tripped into the bathtub, quickly shedding himself of his pants while attempting to hold back the flood. Finally, bare from the waist down Peter let go, moaning as a heavy and unbelievably loud stream shot out from him, spraying everywhere until he collapsed onto his knees and had enough presence of mind to aim towards the drain.

Holding onto the sides of the tub Peter practically shook with relief and the pleasure of letting go, sighing as it ran hot and heavy through him. After what was entirely too long to be healthy he felt his stream slow, then trickle to a stop. Peter sat there for a moment, forcing out a few final bursts before sighing and standing, deciding to clean up since he was already in the bath.

After a quick shower Peter was back in his room, with every intention of doing a load of laundry to hide his ruined pants, but he paused, glancing up at the ceiling where he had just spent a miserable amount of time. “Huh.” There was nothing there. The webs which had kept him in place for so long were gone, entirely. Peter walked over to his laptop and woke it up. Just over two hours. That was how long he had held a painfully full bladder, and more importantly how long it took the webs to dissolve.

Walking over to retrieve his hamper Peter couldn’t help but smile, there were still things to adjust and precisions to be made, more tests to run and an embarrassing incident to try and forget forever but he had made progress. He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered the Omovember 2020 prompt list already about halfway through the month, so I don't anticipate completing it within what's left of it nor filling all the prompts, but I have ideas for a few and as you can see I will be combining some prompts as well. I already have a couple written that just need to be edited, but I created this account solely for pee (and possibly sickfic) related content so if you have any Peter prompts you'd like to see please let me know and I might take a crack at them (no promises yet!).


End file.
